Ein Augenblick
by Gepocha
Summary: Eine mögliche Antwort auf viele Frage, die der Film "Der Hobbit 3" aufwirft wie zum Beispiel: Warum kann Bard aus dem Heben einer Augenbraue oder einem Blick zur Seite so genau wissen, was Thranduil gerade sagen will? Warum behandelt Thranduil Bard wie einen gleichberechtigten Fürsten? Und warum ist Bard in praktisch jeder Szene an Thranduils Seite? Zufällig eine Bard/Thranduil-FF.
1. Chapter 1

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst gern einen Kommentar ^.-

* * *

**Ein Augenblick**

„Dies war das Rathaus, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt" Thranduil wandte seinen Blick zur rechten auf das relativ große, wenig ruinierte Haus, aus dem Bard nur kurz zuvor geschritten war.

„Ihr werdet es besser wissen als jeder Angehörige meines Volkes. Wir benutzen es aktuell als Lazarett" Was erinnerte … Bard wandte sich den noch immer auspackenden Menschen zu. „Lagert die Vorräte im Obergeschoss des Lazaretts. Organisiert eine Feldküche und lasst eine Mahlzeit für alle zubereiten. Wir müssen zu Kräften kommen, aber wir müssen auch für die nächsten Tage planen" Sein Blick suchte automatisch nach einer gedrungenen Gestalt mit schwarzen Haaren. „Alfrid! Überwache, dass alles ordnungsgemäß umgeräumt wird und nimm eine Inventur vor."

„Ich entnehme Eurem Ton, dass ihr aktuell das Kommando führt?" Die Stimme kam von recht nah hinter Bard statt von schräg oben, wo er den Elbenkönig noch immer erwartet hatte. Er wandte sich um und sah, dass dieser von seinem Hirsch abgestiegen war. Er hätte ja erwartet, dass man weniger imposant wirkte, wenn man nicht mehr auf einem Hirsch mit den Geweih in der Breite einer Menschenlänge saß, aber es tat dem König keinen Abbruch. Er war schon eine recht imposante Gestalt. Zwar war er nicht größer als Bard selbst, aber das schmale Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen ließ ihn dennoch größer wirken. „Euer Name war Bard, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Euer Gedächtnis ist exzellent, mein König", beeilte der Mensch sich zu sagen. Woher wusste der König seinen Namen? Dass der König Wein liebte, so viel wusste er ja, aber den Namen des Weinlieferanten zu kennen? Das war beachtlich.

„König Bard, wie ich Eure Untergebenen flüstern hörte" Der König, der seinen Kopf zur Linken gewendet hatte, richtete seinen Blick auf Bard.

Es ließ diesen schlucken, auch wenn er dem Bedürfnis, einen Schritt zurück zu nehmen, widerstehen konnte. Da war etwas Lauerndes, etwas Gefährliches im Blick seines Gegenüber. Gepaart mit etwas Kalkulierendem, was Bard gebot, vorsichtig zu sein. Im Fokus der jahrtausendealten, eisblauen Augen fühlte sich zumindest Bard wie ein Wurm, der es nicht verdiente, seinem Gegenüber die Zeit zu stehlen. Wahrscheinlich war das ein Effekt, um den der König gut wusste. Und auch wenn sein aktueller Ton mehr Interesse als Ärgernis enthielt, war Bard sich nicht sicher, wie tolerant der König dafür war, dass sein Titel wahllos an irgendwelche Landstreicher wie ihn gegeben wurde.

„Die Leute reden viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, mein König. Ich bin ein einfacher Fischer, kein Bürgermeister und erst recht kein König. Solche hohen Titel sind erhabenen Persönlichkeiten wie Euch vorbehalten" Das jahrelange höfliche Kriechen vor dem Bürgermeister hatte ihm ein, zwei Dinge über Diplomatie gelehrt. Auch wenn das hier Alfrids Speichelleckerei nahe kam. Bard spürte einen Hauch von Abscheu gegen sich selbst, aber erinnerte sich, dass da ein ziemlich übermächtiges Elbenheer mitten in seiner Zuflucht stand. Und auch wenn sie Essen gebracht hatten, wusste er noch nicht ganz, was der König gerade hier wollte. Selbst wenn ihn sein Weg zu den Zwergen führen würde, warum hielt er in dieser Ruine Zwischenstopp?

„Demut ist ein Charakterzug, den erstaunlich wenige Menschen führen" Der König wandte den Kopf, sodass er sich Bard mit seinem ganzen Körper zuwandte. Es gab ihm eine gewisse Intensität, etwas erstaunlich Konfrontatives. Bards Jagdinstinkt sagte ihm, dass die Freundlichkeit schnell umschlagen konnte. König Thranduil schien aus dieser Pose genau so schnell ein Schwert ziehen wie ihm die Hand reichen zu können. „Erst recht, wenn sie Taten vollbringen, über die selbst wir Elben Lieder singen."

„Ich habe nichts so Großartiges-" Nun, er hatte einen Drachen erschossen. Vielleicht war der König schlichtweg neugierig, wer diesen legendären Drachen getötet hatte. Es wäre eine Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit. Demut schien ein guter Weg zu sein, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. „Es war mehr Glück als alles andere."

Thranduils Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht. Was hieß das? War das Erstaunen? Spott? Anerkennung? Abscheu? In all den Jahren, in denen er Elben beliefert hatte, hatte er gelernt viele noch so kleine Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten, aber gegen König Thranduil waren die Köche und Winzer der Festung hoch emotionale Gemüter gewesen.

„Eh … kann ich Euch irgendetwas anbieten? Gibt es etwas, das mein Volk für euch tun kann?" Schließlich hatten die Elben ihnen gerade wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Die Menschen hatten weder Gold noch die Zeit, um Essen zu beschaffen. Selbst, wenn er schon gestern Leute mit Geld hätte losschicken können, hätten sie mindestens eine Woche gebraucht, um mit Vorräten zurückzukehren. Er stand in der Schuld des Königs.

Nur was könnte er für ein Wesen tun, das aussah als hätte es alles und mehr? In die Robe, die der König trug, war Silber gewebt. Er brauchte sichtlich kein Gold. Die Menschen hatten aktuell weder Wein noch die Mittel für ein Fest. Er könnte etwas versprechen, das er später einlösen könnte, aber welches Gut könnte dieser König schon begehren? Ein Fellmantel würde ihm sicherlich stehen, aber mehr fiel Bard im ersten Moment nicht ein. Fuchs würde Thranduils Züge hübsch betonen und ihm einen Hauch mehr Wärme geben als der silberbestickte Stoff. Andererseits war das wahrscheinlich der gewünschte Effekt der kalt funkelnden Robe, die er trug. Zum anderen spürten Elben keine Kälte, wenn er sich recht entsann.

„Ihr habt einen Drachen getötet und somit viele meiner Krieger vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Ich betrachte jede Schuld damit als bezahlt" Thranduil nickte. „Ich werde nach Bereinigung dieser Sache" - die Worte wurden von einer Handbewegung in Richtung des Berges begleitet - „mit Euch Kontakt bezüglich der Fortführung unserer Handelsbeziehungen aufnehmen" Sein Blick richtete sich auf einen brünetten Elben, der auf einem Pferd unweit hinter Bard aufgeritten war. Statt eines Befehls nickte der König nur und wandte sich zu seinem Hirsch, der treu neben ihm stehen geblieben war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort bestieg er diesen und ritt mit einem kurzen Nicken der Verabschiedung davon.

Bard ließ die Luft fahren, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte. Da war er ja nochmal glimpflich raus gekommen. Einen Drachen zu bekämpfen war eine Sache. Einem König mit Diplomatie zu begegnen eine ganze andere.

* * *

Was hatte ihn nur geritten, den König so geradeheraus anzusprechen? Eines Tages würde sein loses Mundwerk ihn noch ins Grab bringen. Thranduil hatte nicht glücklich ausgehen über den Vorschlag, mit den Zwergen zu verhandeln. Aber Bard hatte es noch nie geschafft zu schweigen, wenn er ein Unrecht sah. Nur waren dem Bürgermeister die Stirn zu bieten und die Entscheidungen eines Elbenkönigs anzuzweifeln zwei ganz verschiedene Paar Schuh.

Und erst dieser Blick … Thranduil musste nicht einmal ein Wort sagen, um auszudrücken, was er von Bards Vorschlag gehalten hatte. Aber war Diplomatie eine so abwegige Idee? Er hatte doch zuvor mit Thorin gut reden können. Und auch wenn Thranduil eine starke Persönlichkeit war, es war ja nicht so, als könne man mit ihm nicht verhandeln. Es musste doch möglich sein, eine Einigung zu finden. Oder war das nur sein naives Denken? Thranduil war Jahrtausende alt, vielleicht hatte er gute Gründe, nicht mit Thorin verhandeln zu wollen. Andererseits war er ja auf Bards Vorschlag eingegangen. Vielleicht war ja die Feindschaft von Elben und Zwergen zu stark, aber Menschen stellten ein gutes Bindeglied dar?

Er hoffte es. Er würde sich wirklich in den Boden schämen, wenn er zurück käme und Thranduil gestehen müsste, dass er einfach nur seine Zeit verschwendet hatte. Und die der sicherlich tausend Elben, deren goldene Rüstungen auf den Dächern der Stadt glänzten. Bard schluckte und schwang sich auf den weißen Hengst, den Thranduil ihm hatte bringen lassen. Als er aus der Stadt ritt, warf er einen Blick zurück und sah das Funkeln der Sonne auf den hunderten von Panzern. Diese Armee war schon eine stille Bedrohung. Vielleicht aktuell nicht für ihn, aber wer wusste, wie schnell der König die Meinung ändern konnte.

In seinen Augen stand er verdammt tief in Thranduils Schuld, egal, was der bezüglich des Drachen sagte. Es war ja nicht so als hätte er den für die Elben erschossen. Oder als wäre es elbische Pflicht gewesen, Smaug zu erlegen. Demnach waren Thranduils Worte der Schuldlosigkeit sicherlich schön, aber würde er sich doch umentscheiden, hätte Bard wenig Gegenargumente.

Er rechnete es dem König hoch an, sich für den Drachen, das Überleben der ehemaligen Bewohner Esgaroths und ihrer Entlohnung durch die Zwerge verantwortlich zu sehen. Vermutlich lebten sie nach Zerstörung des Zwergenkönigreichs offiziell auf dem Boden des Elbenkönigs, aber das hieß nicht unbedingt, dass dieser sich auch in der Verantwortung sehen musste. Natürlich verfolgte er persönliche Ziele mit seiner Anwesenheit hier, aber sowohl das Essen als auch die klare Stellungnahme an der Seite der Menschen waren Gesten, die König Thranduil nicht hätte machen müssen. Jetzt auch noch seine Pläne zurückzuhalten und sich Bards Vorschlag anzuhören als wäre dieser ein gleichwertiger Herrscher, zeugte von einer erstaunlichen Größe.

Es nagte an Bard. Selbst wenn die Menschen jetzt meinten, ihn König nennen zu wollen, er war kaum mehr als eine Eintagsfliege neben einem Herrscher wie Thranduil. Ein Volk jahrtausendelang zu führen und dennoch absoluten Gehorsam zu erhalten … das schien nicht wie etwas, was ein Mensch erreichen könnte, selbst wenn er so lang leben würde.

Es erfüllte ihn mit Respekt vor dem König. Ihm war klar, dass er sich in einer absoluten Ausnahmesituation befand und seine Dreistigkeit darum verziehen wurde. Er war ein absoluter Niemand neben jemandem wie König Thranduil und würde es auch wieder sein, sobald dieser abreiste. Im Leben eines Elbenkönigs war er kaum mehr als ein Funken, schon erloschen, sobald man ihn sah. Interessant für einen Moment, aber auf Dauer gesehen kaum erwähnenswert.

Er wünschte, er könnte mehr sein.

* * *

König Thranduil wieder unter die Augen zu treten war einer der schwersten Schritte seines Lebens gewesen. Es war unfassbar, wie nonchalant dieser das aufgenommen hatte. Natürlich hatte er wohl nichts anderes erwartet, aber er hatte ihm ja die Chance gegeben … es war richtig gewesen zu versuchen, mit Thorin zu sprechen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er damit das gesamte Elbenheer und König Thranduil gezwungen, die Nacht in ihrer Stadt zu verbringen.

Und dann schenkte der König ihm auch noch das Pferd, als er fragte, wem er es zurück geben sollte. Natürlich war der König unermesslich reich, aber wusste er eigentlich, was für ein Geschenk ein elbengezogenes Schlachtross war? Und das schenkte er Bard, nachdem dieser ihm rein geredet und es dann auch noch vermasselt hatte? Andere würden so etwas vielleicht problemlos annehmen, aber bei ihm hinterließ es den fahlen Nachgeschmack, für etwas belohnt zu werden, was er nicht war oder nicht getan hatte.

Er hatte es natürlich trotzdem dankend angenommen. Zum einen schlug man keine Geschenke aus, erst recht nicht, wenn man dem Schenkenden zutiefst verpflichtet war, zum anderen wäre es reiner Wahnsinn nein zu so einem wunderschönen Tier zu sagen. Sigrid und Tilda hatten sich sofort daran begeben, das gute Tier zu striegeln und den Schweif zu flechten. Der Stallmeister des Königs, der die elbischen Rösser in einem alten Stall Thals untergebracht hatte, hatte ihm erklärt, dass sein Ross Túreion hieß. Da Bard zwar in Sindarin nicht allzu schlecht war, aber sicherlich kein Wort Quenya verstand, ließ er sich den Namen auch übersetzen.

Túreion hieß Sohn der Stärke.

Der Stallmeister erklärte auch sogleich, dass das Ross aus der Linie der stärksten Schlachtrösser stammte, deren bester Hengst stets dem General des Heeres zustand. Bard wagte es nicht zu fragen, ob das hieß, dass er gerade dem Heerführer sein Pferd weggenommen hatte. Er hoffte zutiefst, dass der König ihm einen zweiten oder dritten Sohn der Linie hatte zuteil werden lassen. Schon dass er ein anscheinend höchst wichtiges Pferd vor sich hatte, erfüllte ihn mit Ehrfurcht.

Zum Glück schien der Stallmeister ein geschwätziger Elb, der fortfuhr, dass Túreion der drittbeste Hengst der aktuellen Zuchtreihe war. Der General ritt den zweitbesten und hatte den besten Hengst dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes überlassen. Er erklärte den beiden Mädchen, mit was sie ihre Pferde fütterten, wie sie gepflegt wurden und wie viel Training Túreion wünschte. Was Bard realisieren ließ, dass er wahrscheinlich gerade den Elb vor sich hatte, der dieses Pferd jahrelang trainiert hatte.

Was hatte der König ihm da nur für ein Geschenk gemacht … statt wieder darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr er sich diesem gerade verpflichtet fühlte, begann er Túreion zu streicheln. Es war schon wirklich ein hübsches Tier. Die flaxfarbene Mähne erinnerte ihn an Thranduils Haar. Praktisch alle Waldelben rangierten zwischen blond und mittelbraun, aber dieses helle Blond, das der König trug, schien eine eher seltene Farbe. Ebenso wie diese stechend blauen Augen. Natürlich wollte er den König nicht mit einer Pferdezucht vergleichen, aber auch die elbische Königslinie setzte sich noch einmal deutlich von anderen Elben ab.

Und die waren hübsch genug, wenn er betrachtete, wie Sigrid einen Flirtversuch in Richtung des Stallmeisters wagte. Würde er sie darauf ansprechen, würde sie sicher alles abstreiten und sagen, sie hätte sich nur sehr genau für die Fütterung elbischer Pferde interessiert. Er würde in Zukunft aufpassen müssen, dass sie nicht an die falschen geriet. Er war ja schon froh, dass ein solch vernünftiges Mädchen aus ihr geworden war. Er lobte Tilda ob der schönen Zöpfe, die sie in Túreions Mähne geflochten hatte und strich gedankenverloren über einen der Zöpfe.

Er sollte sich noch einmal ordentlich bei König Thranduil bedanken, nachdem er Tilda und Bain zur Nacht in ihr neues Haus gebracht hatte.

* * *

„Mein König?", flüsterte Bard. Er wagte es kaum, den anderen anzusprechen.

Thranduil stand in einer runden Ruine mit einer guten Sicht auf den Erebor. Früher war hier bestimmt ein Balkon mit Kuppeldach gewesen und möglicherweise konnte der Elb neben ihm sich dessen sogar erinnern. Es musste ein wunderschöner Platz gewesen sein, in den der im Dämmerungslicht strahlende Elb fraglos besser gepasst hätte als in diese Ruine, in der nur noch vereinzelte Säulen standen. Er sah majestätisch aus im Dämmerlicht, halb aus Sonne, halb aus Mond gespeist.

„Die Nacht vor dem Sturm" Dieser wandte sich nicht um, doch es reichte auch bei weitem, dass Bards Anwesenheit bemerkt worden war. „Eine Redenszeit aus alter Zeit, als ich noch in Doriath lebte. Die Überlebenden der Überquerung der Helcaraxe nutzten sie, immer wenn sie eine Katastrophe fürchteten. Und sie hatten ein feines Gespür für Katastrophen."

„Und nun fürchtet Ihr eine Katastrophe?" Bard ließ die Weinkaraffe sinken, das er aus ihren spärlichen Vorräten gezogen hatte und stellte sich an Thranduils Seite, den Blick auf den Berg gerichtet.

„Es scheint unwirklich" Der König neigte den Kopf leicht zu Bard, doch behielt den Blick voraus. „Ich erwartete einen wütenden Drachen und finde mich zwölf Zwerge entfernt von meinem verloren geglaubten Eigentum."

Bard nickte langsam und fragte: „Es scheint zu einfach?"

Thranduil senkte kurz das Haupt, bevor er es wieder hob. Es war nur ein minimales Nicken, aber Bard lernte, den König zu deuten. Seine Mimik und Gestik war verhalten, aber erkennbar, wenn man genau aufpasste.

„Kurz bevor ich zu Euch kam, tauchte ein alter Mann in grauer Kutte auf. Er wollte Euch sofort sprechen, aber ich verwies ihn erst eines Waschtrogs. Er sah nicht aus, als würde er gute Kunde bringen."

Mit einem tiefen Ausatmen, das mit viel Phantasie ein Seufzen hätte sein können, schloss Thranduil die Lider und senkte den Kopf ein Stück.

„Wisst Ihr, von wem ich spreche?" Hoffentlich hatte er nicht irgendeine hohe Persönlichkeit verärgert … aber der Geruch des Mannes war wirklich kaum aushaltbar gewesen. Als hätte er tagelang nahe einer Räucherkammer gearbeitet und wäre dann im Galopp stundenlang her geritten.

„Ich fürchte" Thranduil wandte sich ihm zu und nickte gen des Zeltes, das er unweit von diesem Aussichtspunkt hatte errichten lassen. „Folgt mir. Und bringt den Wein, wir werden ihn brauchen."

* * *

„Spricht der Zauberer wahr? Wird wirklich ein Orkheer kommen?" Bard hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Orks, das waren für ihn herum streunende Kreaturen, die manchmal Gehöfte überfielen und alles Lebendige dort töteten und fraßen. Er hatte schon ein paar mal welche erschossen und sie waren ihm nie schwerer als ein Eber oder ein Pack Wölfe vorgekommen, aber im Rudel wurden auch Wölfe gefährlich. Ein Heer von Orks klang nach einer gefährlichen Sache.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht" Thranduil vollführte mit einer Hand eine fast wegwerfende Bewegung. „Sollten die Kreaturen auftauchen, werden wir sie abschlachten" Er nahm einen Schluck Wein.

„Orks sind keine Gefahr für Euch?" Bard griff nach der Karaffe, um dem König nachzufüllen. Es war peinlich genug, dass er vorhin nicht sofort daran gedacht hatte, ihm einzuschenken. Er hatte wie ein Idiot da gestanden, als Thranduil nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch ihm den Wein bereitet hatte.

Der König, der in Richtung seines Throns geschlendert war, blieb vor diesem stehen und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen und erwiderte: „Wir werden sie abschlachten. Egal, in welchen Mengen sie kommen."

Aus seinem Tonfall sprach diesmal ein jahrtausendealter Hass, der wie das Zischen einer Schlange über Thranduils Lippen kam. Bard wusste, dass weiter nachzufragen müßig wäre. Thranduil würde nie vor Orks weichen und er würde sie bis zum letztmöglichen Elb bekämpfen. Was nicht hieß, dass die Orks nicht trotzdem ihrer beide Heere problemlos überrennen könnten, wenn ihre Anzahl groß genug war.

„Die Gefahr ist also nicht vorüber", murmelte Bard.

„Euer Volk hat sich selten leichte Plätze zum Siedeln ausgesucht. Im Zeitalter der Drachen vor einem Zwergenhort, danach nahe eines Drachen und erneut vor einem fast verlassenen Zwergenhort zu siedeln, zeugt von einem Hang zur Gefahr" Diesmal wandte Thranduil sich um. Seine Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Vielleicht habt Ihr ja noch einen Pfeil für den Führer des Orkheeres übrig?"

Bard lächelte nur und warf einen Blick auf die Waffen, die er aus der Waffenkammer Thals geholt hatte und morgen in die Schlacht tragen würde. Langsam ahnte er, dass es wahrlich eine Schlacht werden würde. Er sollte sich morgen ordentlich von den Kindern verabschieden. Wer wusste schon, ob er sie wieder sehen würde.

Der König schien die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick zu bemerken und fragte: „Habt Ihr Familie?"

„Ich habe drei Kinder. Meine Älteste ist Sigrid, sie ist siebzehn. Und sie scheint Gefallen an eurem Stallmeister zu haben" Sie teilten ein kurzes Lächeln – Bard begann zu verstehen, welch kleine Regung der Mundwinkel bei Thranduil ein Lächeln darstellte. „Mein Sohn Bain in dreizehn und meine Jüngste von zehn Jahren ist Tilda."

„Mein Sohn Legolas ist knapp über zweitausend Jahre alt" Thranduil trat einen Schritt zurück zu ihm. „In Menschenjahren wäre das vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. Vielleicht auch jünger. Er ist gerade das erste mal verliebt und sehr unglücklich, dass ich seine Wahl nicht gutheiße."

„Ich bin sehr froh, diesen Punkt noch nicht erreicht zu haben" Bard nickte verständnisvoll. „Sigrid hat einen guten Kopf. Ich denke, sie wird weise wählen. Bei den anderen beiden werde ich sehen müssen, was die Zeit bringt."

„Weise wählen?" Eine blonde Augenbraue hob sich. „Elben binden sich für die Ewigkeit. Man kann nicht weise genug sein, bevor man wählt. Besonders als zukünftiger König."

„Was an ihr missfällt Euch denn?" Bard konnte das Lächeln kaum von seinen Lippen verbannen. Wie oft kam es schon vor, dass man ein vertrautes Gespräch mit einem Elbenlord führte? Und wer wusste schon, vielleicht lernte er ja etwas dadurch.

„Beide sind jung" Thranduil drehte sich etwas, sodass sein Blick auf den Sternen lag, die in der Zwischenzeit den Himmel bevölkert hatten. „Er hält seine Gefühle für wahre Liebe, sie fühlt sich geschmeichelt. Aber ihr Herz kennt die Liebe noch nicht und so kann sie seine Bitte auch nicht erhören. Dennoch lässt er nicht von ihr ab. Und mit jedem Jahr mehr wächst seine Zuneigung und damit der Schmerz, sobald er erkennen wird, dass sie seine Gefühle nie erwidern kann."

„Das klingt tragisch" Bard seufzte tief und folgte Thranduil, der langsam in Richtung der offenen Zeltseite wandelte, welche den schönsten Blick auf die Sterne gab. „Manchmal frage ich mich, was das Herz mehr schmerzt. Die unerwiderte oder die verlorene Liebe. In der einen träumt man von etwas, das man noch nicht kennt, im anderen trauert man um etwas, das man einst hatte."

Thranduil wandte ihm leicht den Kopf zu und fragte nach einem Moment: „Kennt Ihr beides?"

„Meine Angebetete heiratete einen anderen und meine Frau starb an einem Fieber. Als Jugendlicher war der Schmerz des Verlustes etwas Schneidendes, Schreckliches, das mir das Herz zerriss und mich wie gelähmt zurück ließ. Später dann war es wie ein dumpfes Pochen, nie ganz im Bewusstsein, aber auch nie ganz fort. Beides hat wohl seine schlimmen und guten Seiten."

Bard hatte die Sterne betrachtet, während er sprach. Daher zuckte er fast überrascht zusammen, als er zur Seite sah und Thranduil kaum einen Zentimeter von sich entfernt fand. Schulter an Schulter, fast berührend, die eisblauen Augen und das blonde Haupt vollständig zugewandt. Im Endeffekt durchlief ihn nur ein kurzes Zucken, bevor er sich beruhigte und erneut eine entspannte Haltung einnahm.

Bard überlegte kurz, eine Nachfrage zu stellen, aber er entschied sich zu schweigen. Er sah sowohl Verständnis als auch Kuriosität in Thranduils Blick. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch er wichtige Elben verloren. Seinen Vater zum Beispiel, sonst wäre er nicht König. Und seine Königin hatte er auch mit keinem einzigen Wort erwähnt.

Thranduil schien bei weitem weniger Bedenken zu haben, was das Erfragen sensibler Themen anging. Er sagte: „Und wie lebt Ihr mit diesem Schmerz?"

„Nun … ich ehre die Erinnerung und erfreue mich an meinen Kindern" Vor allem seine Kinder hatten fraglos einen wichtigen Anteil. Ohne sie wäre er nichts. Ohne sie hätte seine Existenz keinen Sinn.

Thranduil blinzelte einmal langsam als würde er nur seine Lider kurz ausruhen lassen wollen. Der folgende Blick schien fragend als würde er mehr erwarten. Doch als Bard stumm blieb, senkte er den Kopf ein Stück und wandte den Blick ab. Er schwieg und Bard wagte es nicht, dieses Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Es schien geladen mit unausgesprochenen Worten. Und ganz wie er erwartet hatte, sprach der Elbenkönig nach einigen Momenten, die sich wie Stunden anfühlten, doch noch: „Reichen Sie, Eure Einsamkeit zu vertreiben?"

Bard schluckte. Das war ein Thema, das er zu vermeiden versuchte. Für ihn war es eine Frage der Moral, die Erinnerung an seine Frau in Ehren zu halten. Er würde keine andere ehelichen. Wenn er Thranduil recht verstanden hatte, war es diesem sogar unmöglich, sich an jemand anderen zu binden. Aber beides half natürlich nicht dabei, sich nicht nach jemandem an seiner Seite zu sehnen. Es war ein Platz, den Freunde füllen konnten, aber woher sollten sie beide Freunde nehmen? Bard war bis zu diesem Tag praktisch ein Ausgestoßener gewesen, immer verfolgt, immer beobachtet. Thranduil war als König nicht weniger außerhalb der Gemeinschaft.

Fragte der König vielleicht nach seiner Freundschaft?

„Thranduil!", erscholl es von etwas außerhalb von einem der anderen Eingänge des Zeltes aus der Kehle des Zauberers.

Der König sog nur die Luft ein und wandte den Blick gen Himmel, bevor er zum Inneren des Zeltes nickte. Bard, der mittlerweile recht gut im Deuten geworden war, folgte dem König und stählte sich innerlich gegen weitere Prophezeiungen sicheren Untergangs.

* * *

„Verwahrt es" Thranduil, der den Arkenstein mehrere Minuten in vollkommener Stille betrachtet hatte, streckte plötzlich den Arm aus und reichte ihn an Bard.

Weit musste er nicht reichen, da dieser dicht an der Seite des Königs gestanden und den Stein ebenso betrachtet hatte. Er war faszinierend anzusehen. Jedes mal, wenn man dachte, ihn genau studiert zu haben, sah man etwas Neues. Jetzt endete das Leuchten abrupt, da Thranduil den Stein in Bards Mantel schob, knapp über der Taille, wo dieser mit einem Gürtel gesichert war. Es schien als wolle der König das Glitzern mit einem mal nicht mehr sehen wollen.

Bard zuckte kurz erschrocken, als er die Hand des Königs unter seinem Mantel spürte, aber es war kein Zucken, um von der Hand wegzukommen sondern eher das Gefühl, von einem kleinen Blitz getroffen zu werden. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er sich wieder entspannte. Thranduils Hand war schon längst wieder in einem guten Abstand zu seiner Haut. Im Gegensatz zum König, der durch diese kleine Drehung nicht mehr nur Schulter vor Schulter stand sondern fast Brust an Brust, nur wenige Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen.

Es brachte die eisblauen Augen gefährlich nahe und ihr Blick schien Bard zu fesseln und festzuhalten. Soziale Standards hätten verlangt, dass er einen Schritt zurück trat, aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage diesen Schritt zu nehmen. Ebenso wenig trug Thranduils Gesicht die Aufforderung, dies zu tun. Eher schienen die eisblauen Augen ihn ganz von nahem zu studieren, als könnte der König so Einzelheiten entdecken, die ihm vorher verborgen geblieben waren.

„Mir reicht es mit unerwünschten Besuchern für eine Nacht", flüsterte Thranduil und Bard lehnte sich ganz wie im Reflex näher, obwohl er bestens hörte. Es reduzierte den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern auf eine Handbreit.

„Was wünscht Ihr stattdessen?", flüsterte Bard ebenso laut und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Habt Ihr ein Bett für mich?" Sein Gegenüber legte den Kopf leichte schief und senkte ihn dabei ein Stück. Ein undeutbares Lächeln spielte mit seinen Lippen.

„Nun … in meinem Haus ist bestimmt eine Kammer bereitet. Wenn Euch dies ausreicht" Bard schluckte. Hoffentlich beleidigte er den König nicht mit diesem Vorschlag.

„Zeigt mir doch den Weg" In dessen Stimme schwang eine eindeutige Einladung mit, auch wenn Bard nicht ganz wusste, zu was. Der König trank den restlichen Wein in seinem Kelch mit einem einzigen Schluck.

Bard tat es ihm gleich, auch wenn sich in seinem eigenen kaum noch etwas befand. Er beobachtete den König, wie dieser etwas Kleines vom Tisch neben dem Thron nahm und in eine Tasche seiner Robe fallen ließ. Bard konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war, aber es hatte die Größe und Form eines Medaillons. Er nahm währenddessen seine Waffen auf und ging schließlich voraus. Das Haus, dass Sigrid für sie gesucht hatte, stand nur ein kurzes Stück vom Lazarett entfernt und damit auch nur wenige Schritte vom Zelt, in dem sie die letzten Stunden Kriegsrat gehalten hatten.

Es war ein noch relativ gut erhaltenes Haus mit einer intakten Küche. Das Erdgeschoss enthielt noch zwei weitere Räume und eine Steintreppe in den ersten Stock, von der Sigrid die verbrannten Reste von bedeckenden Holzplatten entfernt hatte. Vom ersten Stock selbst war nur noch ein Raum erhalten, ein anderer hatte ein eingefallenes Dach und vom offenen Balkon stand weder die alte Holzreeling noch das Überdach noch. Die restlichen Balken jedoch hielten gut, sodass für den letzten Raum und das Erdgeschoss keine Einsturzgefahr bestand.

Die Bürger in ihrem neuen Wahn von König Bard hatten ihnen seit gestern verschiedene Dinge gebracht, die sie unter den Resten aus Esgaroth gefunden hatten, sodass sie vier recht gut ausgerüstete, warme Betten vorzuweisen hatten. Die Mädchen teilten sich unten ein Zimmer, Bain hütete den Raum an der Eingangstür und Bard hatte für sich das Obergeschoss genommen, da es hier am kältesten war und er nicht wollte, dass die Kinder sich erkälteten. Außerdem gab ihm der Blick aus dem mit einem Tuch verhangenen Fenster einen guten Ausblick über die Stadt.

Da Elben ja mit Kälte wenig Probleme hatten, konnte er dem König damit zwar kein sehr königliches, aber zumindest ein halbwegs akzeptabel eingerichtetes Gemach bieten. Beim Eintreten sah er, dass sogar noch einige neue Sachen dazu gekommen waren. Die breite Holzpritsche war nun mit Fellen ausgelegt und eine zweite Decke hatte sich zu seiner etwas dürftigen Bedeckung von letzter Nacht gesellt.

„Es tut mir äußerst Leid, dass ich Euch zur Zeit nichts Besseres bieten kann. Ihr kennt unsere Lage ja. Sigrid hat bestimmt noch einen Eintopf in der Küche, wenn Ihr Hunger habt. Sie war sicher in der Lage, einen Topf zu organisieren ..." Bard merkte selbst, dass er sich aus Scham in Kleinigkeiten verlor, sodass er einfach den Mund schloss, bevor er weiter Dummheiten erzählte.

König Thranduil besah den Raum mit einem kurzen Blick, bevor er den Kopf über die Schulter wandte, um zu Bard zu sehen und sagte: „Ich habe alles, was ich benötige ..."

Seine Stimme trug einen Unterton, der Bard einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Jedoch eher ein wohliger als alles andere. Es lag plötzlich etwas Weiches in der Stimme, das Bard zuvor vermisst hatte. Jetzt, wo er es hörte, war er nicht ganz sicher, ob dessen Fehlen nicht vielleicht eine gute Sache gewesen war. Die Emotion in der Stimme des Königs ließ ihn nicht weltlicher sondern eher unwirklicher werden und erweckte das Bedürfnis, ihm näher zu kommen. Ohne dass seine Stimme dabei wirklich die Erlaubnis enthielt, dies zu tun.

„...wenn Ihr heran tretet" Erneut schwang eine Einladung in seiner Stimme mit. Verbunden mit dem weichen Tonfall durchzuckte Bard auch die Erkenntnis, was die Einladung sein könnte.

Bei seinen Ahnen. Diesen Tonfall hatte er das letzte mal bei Magda gehört, als die Matrone ihn mit seinen fünfzehn Lenzen ins Hinterzimmer der Kneipe gelockt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er eingerostet war, was Verführung anging. Thranduil war subtil in allem, was er tat, aber das war jetzt eine wirklich eindeutige Ansage gewesen. Und er Idiot war ihm wie ein Schaf bis hierhin gefolgt. Wie bei allen Ahnen sollte er sich jetzt höflich aus der Affäre ziehen?

Fraglos sollte er irgendetwas tun statt seit Sekunden völlig regungslos auf der Stelle zu stehen. Thranduil machte einen Halbschritt zur Seite, um Bard ansehen zu können statt ihm nur einen Anblick im Profil zu geben. Sein Blick schien noch ungefähr auf Höhe von Bards Knien zu sein, bevor er ihn ohne erkennbare Zwischenbewegung hob. Für einen Elben, bei dem jede Bewegung einem stetigen Fluss folgte statt abrupt ausgeführt zu werden, gab es kaum ein klareres Zeichen, um auszudrücken, dass er über Bards Inaktivität verärgert war.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Zuvor hatte Thranduil den Kopf stets hoch getragen und trotz ihrer selben Höhe hatte Bard bis auf die eine Situation im Zelteingang das Gefühl gehabt, von oben herab betrachtet zu werden. Diesmal hielt der andere den Kopf leicht gesenkt, was Bard sein Urteil revidieren ließ. Thranduil war nicht verärgert, er war verletzt.

Mit nur zwei Schritten war Bard bei ihm, schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte und zog ihn mit einer Hand an seiner Wange in einen Kuss.

* * *

Der Kuss war erstaunlich warm für ein Wesen, dass auf den ersten Blick wirkte, als wäre es äußerlich und innerlich erkaltet. Dass Thranduil weit davon entfernt war, hatte Bard im Laufe des Tages ja bereits gelernt, aber nichts führte es besser vor Augen als dieser Kuss. Thranduil versuchte nicht ein einziges mal, Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen. Er sank gegen Bards, legte seine Arme an dessen Seiten, die Hände auf dessen Schultern und ließ seinen Mund stets einen Spalt weit geöffnet, sodass Bard nach einem Umlegen seines Kopfes seine Zunge zwischen dessen Lippen hindurch gleiten ließ.

Er hatte es nie gewagt, seine Frau so zu küssen. Selbst seiner Angebeteten hatte er nur ein schüchternes Betupfen von Lippen entlocken können. Die Witwen und alten Mütterchen, die junge Kerle in ihre Betten zogen und an seinem jugendlichen Ich stets Gefallen gefunden hatten, die hatten ihn so geküsst. Es war ein Kuss des Verbotenen. Ein Kuss im Geheimen, ein Versprechen zu genießen und vor allem danach zu schweigen. Ein Kuss derer, die wussten, dass sie etwas Verbotenes taten und dennoch nicht davon ablassen konnten.

Dass unter dem dünnen Stoff unter seinen Fingern wie aus Holz geschnitzte Muskeln tanzten, erinnerte Bard, warum es gleich doppelt verboten war, was er hier tat. Er zog seine Zunge zurück, tupfte sanfte Küsse wie die Flügelschläge eines Schmetterlings auf die Lippen Thranduils und zog sich so weit zurück, dass sie einander Stirn an Stirn in die Augen sehen konnten.

Das Eisblau ließ ihn fast versinken. So eine wunderschöne Farbe. So eine wunderschöne Kreatur vor seinen Augen. Hatten sie die Grenzen eines Neins nicht längst überschritten? Thranduil hielt seinen Blick einfach stand. Mehr noch, er zog seine Arme zwischen ihnen zusammen, fuhr mit den Mittelfingern unter Bards Mantel und strich diesen so von seinen Schultern.

Er war eine sanfte, stille Art der Überzeugung. Es entsprach Thranduil so sehr, dass Bard lächeln musste und ihn erneut in einen ebenso sanften Kuss zog. Es kam ihm vor, als kenne er den König ewig, obwohl er ihm erst heute begegnet war. Nach nur wenigen Stunden hatte er das Gefühl jede noch so kleine Regung des anderen zu erkennen. Unter diesen Umständen schien es nicht einmal ungewöhnlich, den unsterblichen, männlichen Regenten eines anderen Volkes im Arm zu halten. Eine sicherlich außergewöhnliche, aber keineswegs unerwünschte Fügung des Schicksals.

Den Gedanken, was das für Folgen haben könnte, schob er von sich. Was aus ihnen werden würde, was aus ihren Völkern werden würde, was seine tote Frau denken könnte, was Sigrid sagen würde, was das hier für ein Wesen bedeutete, für das der Beischlaf mehr als Eheversprechen war, ob er das hier jemals wieder erleben würde, all das schob er von sich. Es war so müßig wie die Frage, ob er den morgigen Tag überleben würde.

Er ließ die beiden Hände, die er nach Ausziehen des Mantels auf Thranduils Wangen gelegt hatte, über dessen Hals und Schultern zu seiner Taille sinken. Sie war dünn wie die einer jungen Magd, aber durch die Muskeln kaum weicher als Holz. Die schwarzsilberne Robe, die Thranduil bedeckte, war weich wie das Haar eines Neugeborenen. Es fühlte sich unweltlich schön an, doch durch den Geschmack der Lippen sehnte Bard sich nach der weichen Haut darunter. Im Vergleich mit einem Elb dürfte er sich nicht angenehmer als die borkige Rinde eines ausgetrockneten Baumes anfühlen, aber wenn Thranduil ihn wollte, würde er nicht nein sagen.

Er zog sich nach einigen kurzen butterweichen Küssen zurück und fragte im Flüsterton: „Wie öffnet man dieses Kunstwerk?"

* * *

Bard öffnete verschlafen ein Augenlid und versuchte zu ordnen, wo er war und was ihn erweckt hatte. Der ziemlich verklebte Zustand seiner Augen sagte ihm, dass er weit vor einer erwünschten Zeit erweckt worden war. Ein Hauch von Sonnenlicht erleuchtete das Zimmer, sodass es wohl Tag war. Es gab ihm nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu erheben. Er lag warm und wenn auch nicht weich, so zumindest angenehm.

Sein äußerst großes Kissen allerdings gab ein Seufzen von sich und erhob sich, sodass er auf die Holzpritsche rutschte, die nur spärlich mit Fellen belegt war. Sein Kopf kombinierte erstaunlich schnell für seine aktuelle Lethargie, dass sein Kissen ein lebendiges Wesen war. Das hellblonde Haar brachte sogar die Erinnerung zurück, wer sein Kissen war.

„Wir waren lange wach", schloss auch Thranduil mit einem Blick zum tuchbehangenen Fenster, „es muss Jahrtausende her sein, dass ich das letzte mal verschlief."

„Was?" Bard schreckte auf. „Wir haben verschlafen?"

„Ich vermute, die junge Dame war Eure Tochter?" Der König wandte sich zu ihm und sprach ob des Anblicks von Bards völlig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck weiter. „Die, die euch gerade wecken kommen wollte?"

Oh nein. Bards Züge fielen. Oh nein … Sigrid. Sigrid hatte zusammen mit dem Elbenkönig im Bett erwischt. Er presste die Lider zusammen, als würde ihn heftiger Kopfschmerz überkommen, bevor er sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen wieder öffnete.

„Es ist wohl einen Moment zu spät, um mit einem eleganten Sprung aus dem Fenster zu entkommen" Thranduil betrachtete ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln, was zwischen Mitgefühl und Schadenfreude schier alles enthalten konnte. Sein Ton klang eher amüsiert. Diese Aussage, gekoppelt mit der Erinnerung an die kleine Dose Fett – denn das war es, was Thranduil vom Beitisch eingesteckt hatte – sagte Bard, dass der Elb neben ihm das hier nicht zum ersten mal machte und auch nicht zum ersten mal mit einem Menschen. Dafür kannte er die Gepflogenheit von Affären unter Menschen zu gut.

„Ich werde ihr das schon erklären" Mit einem resignierten Seufzen erhob er sich und machte einen kurzen Satz über Thranduil hinweg. Der Raum war zum Glück nicht allzu groß, sodass alle verteilten Kleidungsstücke schnell gefunden waren. Wie auch immer Thranduils Robe es akkurat gefaltet auf den einzigen Hocker des Raumes geschafft hatte.

„Ihr seht sehr gut aus für Euer Alter", merkte Thranduil an, der ihn vom Bett aus zusah.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich zurück", erwiderte Bard mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln. Er schloss den Gürtel der gerade angezogenen Hose und trat zurück ans Bett. Er hob eines der darauf liegenden Felle auf und legte es auf Thranduils Schulter. „Wie ich mir dachte. Fuchs betont Eure Augen wunderschön."

Thranduil schlug seinen Blick nieder, ein zufrieden wirkendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Sobald alles wieder aufgebaut ist, bringe ich Euch zu Eurer Weinlieferung einen Mantel, wenn es beliebt" Es war das mindeste, was er für dieses schöne Geschöpf tun konnte.

„Solange ihr ihn persönlich überbringt" Der noch immer sitzende Thranduil hob den Blick, ohne den Kopf dabei viel zu bewegen.

Es ließ Bard schlucken und zog seinen Blick automatisch den mondlichtblassen Körper hinab, wo milchig-weiße Haut sehnige Muskeln bedeckte, deren Stärke er noch immer unter den Fingern spüren konnte, sobald er sich darauf konzentrierte.

„Wie Ihr wünscht" Er schluckte noch einmal, da seine Kehle papiertrocken erschien. Mit eisernem Willen wandte er sich ab und bedeckte sich mit seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken. „Vorher muss ich nur schauen, dass Sigrid mir nicht die Ohren lang zieht."

„Ich komme nach" Thranduil erhob sich und trat an den Hocker, unter dem auch seine Stiefel standen. „Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen Kamm zur Hand?"

Mit vor Peinlichkeit gesenkter Stimme murmelte Bard nur: „Muss ich Sigrid fragen ..."

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Vater", grüßte sie ihn, als er die Küche betrat. Sie rührte mit einem hölzernen Löffel in einem mittelgroßen Topf, aus dem ein Hauch von Dampf aufstieg. Ihre Stimme klang fraglos erzürnt, geladen mit kaum verhaltener Wut.

„Guten Morgen" Bard atmete tief durch. „Darf ich mich erklären?" Nicht, dass er genau wüsste, was er sagen sollte … eine Tirade wäre ihm gerade lieber, aber dazu hatte eher seine Frau geneigt, nicht Sigrid. Sie war stiller, aber dafür nicht umso weniger wütend, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem Sinn passierte.

„Nein", erwiderte sie nur.

Bard blinzelte überrascht. Das war das erste mal, dass sie ihm nicht zumindest die Chance gab, ihre Wut zu lindern. Er war nicht perfekt, das wusste er und sie war seit Jahren mit Aufgaben belegt, die ihr Alter weit überstiegen. Er respektierte sie in ihrer Rolle als Hausvorstand und sie war dafür nachsichtig mit ihm und verlangte nicht, dass er ein Vorbild darstellte wie sie beide es für die Kleinen taten. Dieses eine mal schien er ihre Geduld überspannt zu haben.

„Du kannst dich erklären, sobald du heil und gesund zurück kommst. Bis dahin will ich kein Wort hören", verkündete sie ihr Urteil, „wenn dein … wenn er mit uns essen will, schneid' ihm eine Scheibe Brot ab. Und rüttel' Bain noch mal, er will nicht wach werden."

Bard nickte nur und drehte sich um. Er stockte, als er sich dabei vor einer Wand aus Blond und Silber mit einem höchst amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen wiederfand. Er blinzelte kurz, schluckte und fragte in die Küche hinein: „Haben wir einen Kamm?"

Sigrid warf ihm einen Blick voller stiller Anschuldigung zu, bevor sie sich weiter umwandte und zum anderen Ende der Küche sagte: „Tilda, hol unserem Gast den Kamm."

Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Bard die Anwesenheit seiner jüngsten Tochter. Ein zweites mal an diesem unheiligen Tag wünschte er, er könnte im Boden versinken. Er ging seiner Tochter aus dem Weg und drehte zu Bains Zimmer ab. Thranduil würde fraglos der stillen Wut seiner Ältesten standhalten, da brauchte er sich sicher nicht sorgen.

Mit Bain im Schlepptau trat er in die Küche zurück, wo Sigrid auf einem wirren Mischmasch von Tellern und Löffeln Kohlsuppe servierte und jedem ein Stück Brot dazu legte, das anscheinend doch sie selbst geschnitten hatte. Tilda währenddessen saß seelenruhig neben Thranduil und kämmte ihn das in der Morgensonne leuchtende Haar. Mit einem mal fürchtete Bard den Moment, wenn sie fragen würde, ob sie ihm auch Zöpfe flechten dürfte. Die Krone aus Silber lag fast vergessen auf der Bank, auf der beide saßen.

„Oh" Bain stockte kurz, bevor er weiter ging. „Guten Morgen, Herr Elb."

„Das ist König Thranduil", stellte Bard vor, bevor er der Reihe nach auf seine Kinder zeigte, „Mein Sohn Bain, meine Töchter Sigrid und Tilda."

„Sehr erfreut" Thranduil lächelte dabei Tilda an, die kurz grinsend aufsah, bevor sie sich wieder vollends auf das schöne Haar konzentrierte. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Bard, dass selbst Túreions schöne Mähne mit dieser Pracht nicht mithalten konnte.

„König Thranduil?", flüsterte Sigrid und warf ihrem Vater dabei einen Blick des ungläubigen Entsetzens zu, bevor sie sich diesem zuwandte, „Ich entschuldige mich sehr für unsere bescheidenen Mittel."

„Für den Morgen vor einem Krieg ist es eine äußerst angenehme Mahlzeit" Thranduils Blick wanderte zu Bard. „Man merkt eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit."

Sigrid atmete nur tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf, während Bard schluckte und sich zu Tische setzte. Er sprach ein kurzes Gebet über ihre Speise, in das er vor allem auch die Elben einschloss, die ihnen das Essen gebracht hatten, bevor sie alle zu den Löffeln griffen.

„Papa?", fragte Tilda zwischen zwei Löffeln, „Warum gibt es jetzt Krieg?"

„König Thorin hat uns Gold versprochen. Ohne das Gold werden wir nichts zu essen haben und viele werden den Winter nicht überleben. Wir wollen einfach nur, was er uns versprochen hat. Und wir werden auch nur kämpfen, wenn er sich nicht auf unseren Handel einlässt" Er wandte sich zu Thranduil. „Er wird sich darauf einlassen, oder?"

„Vielleicht" Obwohl er einen Holzlöffel hielt und damit auf einer notdürftig zusammen gezimmerten Bank sitzend Kohlsuppe löffelte, wirkte er über alles erhaben. Bard würde sich solch eine Erhabenheit nicht für sich selbst wünschend, aber sie war beeindruckend anzusehen. „Zwerge sind sture Wesen."

„Aber dieser Stein ist doch einzigartig, oder?" Bards Blick fiel auf seinen Gürtel, wo er das Juwel erneut unter den Mantel gelegt hatte. „Und er ist ihm sehr wichtig?"

„Wichtig, ja. Wichtiger als sein Stolz?" Thranduil hob den Blick. „Zwerge tendieren beim Anblick von zu viel Gold dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Ich habe es wieder und wieder erlebt. Und nun passiert mit Thorin dasselbe."

„Ist es nicht ermüdend zu sehen, wenn dieselben Fehler immer wieder wiederholt werden?", fragte Sigrid den Elbenkönig. Ihre Neugier auf diesen legendären Herrscher in ihrer Küche schien stärker als ihr Ärger.

„Nach einigen Jahrtausenden nimmt man es als gegeben hin" Thranduil hatte weder Ärger noch Resignation in seiner Stimme. Es war als würde er einfach einen Fakt statieren. „So wie Kinder immer auf den verbotenen Baum klettern, Söhne niemals hören, wenn man sagt, dass das Mädchen nicht zu ihnen passt, so werden Fehler der Vergangenheit immer und immer wieder wiederholt werden. Ich habe gegen Morgoth gekämpft, ich kämpfte gegen Sauron und ich werde bekämpfen, wer auch immer ihnen nachfolgt, da wir bis heute nicht das Böse aus den Herzen der Geschöpfe Iluvatars verbannen konnten."

„Papa?" Bain schien die ganze Zeit abgelenkt gewesen, aber erst jetzt wandte Bard sich ihm zu, um zu sehen, was ihn ablenkte. Der Junge sah aus dem Fenster, neben dem er saß und was ebenfalls mit einem Tuch verhangen war. Allerdings nur notdürftig, sodass Bain wohl etwas sehen konnte. „Da steht ein Elbenheer vor unserer Tür."

„Und sie werden da bleiben, bis wir gegessen haben", erwiderte Thranduil in aller Seelenruhe.

Bain und Tilda sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie mit Eifer ihre Suppe zu löffeln begannen. Bard wünschte sich nur, der Boden würde sich auftun und ihn verschlucken. Wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits jeder, wie er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte?

Die meisten Menschen würden reagieren wie Sigrid, wenn sie es wüssten. Elben schien das alles nichts auszumachen. Sie folgten ihrem König anscheinend mit eiserner Disziplin, völlig egal, aus wessen Bett er morgens kam. Auch wenn Affären mit Menschen, besonders mit gleichgeschlechtlichen, bei Elben sicherlich unter die Kategorie Skandal fielen. Thranduil schien sich solcherlei erlauben zu können, ohne dass jemand es wagte, ein Wort dagegen zu erheben. Das sagte eine Menge über seine Fähigkeiten. Bard wusste kaum, wie er eine einzelne Stadt davon abhalten sollte, sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten und Thranduil führte ein ganzes Königreich, ohne dass jemand ein Widerwort gab.

Da es nicht besonders viel Suppe war und auch nicht mehr als eine Scheibe Brot, war ihr karges Frühstück bald verschlungen. Thranduil bedankte sich nach allen Regeln der Höflichkeit bei Sigrid für die Gastfreundschaft – und Bard glaubte einen Hauch Röte auf ihren Wangen zu sehen – und warf Bard einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

„Ich verabschiede mich und folge auf Tùreion", antwortete dieser auf die Aufforderung, die erst gar nicht ausgesprochen werden musste.

„Ich werde mich umkleiden und treffe Euch am Stall" Thranduil wandte sich ab und trat aus dem Haus, wo anscheinend das komplette Heer auf ihn wartete. Hoffentlich würde er alle Menschen gleich mitnehmen. Bard würde sich am liebsten auf seinem Zimmer einsperren und nicht mehr raus kommen, bis alle vergessen hatten, dass sie empört waren.

„Hört mir kurz zu, Kinder" Bard legte eine Hand auf Bains Schulter. „Das hier soll eine Verhandlung werden, aber niemand kann ausschließen, dass sie nicht entartet. Und es gibt Nachricht, dass Orks auf dem Weg hierher sind. Thranduil wird uns schützen, so lange er hier ist, aber niemand kann sagen, was nicht alles geschehen wird. Bleibt stets zusammen. Achtet auf einander, solange ich nicht bei euch bin, ja?"

Sigrid und Bain nickten. In den letzten Monaten hatte Bain begonnen, Sigrid nicht mehr als die schützende Mutter sondern als die zu schützende Schwester wahrzunehmen. Hatte Bard vorher stets nur Sigrid mit solchen Reden erreicht, schienen sie jetzt in beider Ohren Gehör zu finden. Tilda griff nach der Hand ihrer Schwester.

„Und falls mir etwas passieren sollte ..." Tilda verzog weinerlich das Gesicht und Bain sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich liebe euch. Ihr seid das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Sorgt füreinander, haltet stets zusammen und erinnert euch an alles, was Mama und ich euch beigebracht haben."

„Du kommst zurück", erwiderte Sigrid mit festem Ton, „du wolltest dich noch erklären. Und du hast schließlich einen Elbenkönig, der dir zur Hilfe eilt, falls du sie brauchst. Du wirst also zurück kommen."

Bard musste lächeln ob dieser Aussage. Als würde Thranduil … obwohl … sie könnte gar nicht so unrecht haben. Thranduil war in und an sich schon ein hilfsbereiter Charakter, der für die einstand, die ihm wichtig waren. Und nun war Bard nicht nur Quasi-Herrscher sondern auch irgendwie persönlich wichtig. Vielleicht würde der Elbenkönig wirklich ein Auge auf ihn haben. Bard kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lächelte gedankenverloren.

„Bis später" In Sigrids Lächeln lag etwas Wissendes. Wenn dem so war, schien sie mehr zu wissen als Bard selbst. Andererseits war sie eine Frau und die tendierten dazu manche Dinge sehr viel schneller zu verstehen als andere.

„Alles Gute, Papa" Bain nickte.

Tilda währenddessen schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ganz fest.

„Ach ja!" Sigrid sah auf wie wachgerüttelt. „Vorhin war ein Elb hier. Ein brünetter mit einem Samtumhang. Er hat ein Kettenhemd hier gelassen, das du tragen sollst."

„Ein Kettenhemd?" Bard sah auf mit in Falten liegender Stirn. Er nahm die Masse kleinster, silbrig scheinender Ringe entgegen, die sich beim Ausschlagen wirklich als Kettenhemd heraus stellten. „Es ist leicht wie eine Feder."

Sigrid half ihm, es anzuziehen. Es war wirklich nicht spürbar, aber er war sich sofort sicher, dass es jede Klinge abhalten würde. Ein weiteres königliches Geschenk, ähnlich wie das Pferd. Was fand Thranduil bloß an ihm, dass er so wichtig geworden war? Was unterschied ihn denn von anderen, dass der Elbenkönig Notiz von ihm nahm?

Mit den Gedanken noch bei diesen Fragen legte er all seine Waffen an und ging zum Stall hinab. Der Stallmeister hielt Thranduils Hirsch und Túreion an den Zügeln, also war der andere wohl noch nicht da. Im selben Moment dieses Gedankens schritt der Elbenkönig die Straße hinab. Im Schein der morgendlichen Sonne glühte sein ganzes Wesen, strahlte vor Licht und Reinheit. Bard war gleichzeitig gefesselt und geblendet.

Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er getan hatte, um die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Wesens zu verdienen. Aber bei seinen Ahnen: Er würde sie halten und genießen, solange er sie hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Willkommen ^.^ Das hier ist die Sexszene, die ich im letzten Kapitel rausgeschnitten habe. Was folgt, ist also Inhalt für ein Mindestalter von 18 Jahren! (nicht, dass das irgendwer wirklich einhält hier ...)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^.^

* * *

**Ein Lidschlag**

Thranduil trug unter der Robe absolut gar nichts.

Das hatte Bard ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet. Dass die mondblasse Haut einer getonten Brust in sein Blickfeld kommen würde, natürlich, aber keine Hose? Wie ritt der König denn auf diesem Hirsch? Ein Bild bildete sich vor seinen Augen, dass ihn auf eine verstörende Art erregte. Nein … bestimmt hatte der König seine Reithose nur bereits ausgezogen.

Was ihn in die jetzige Situation brachte, dass die Hand, mit der er dessen Brust hatte hinab fahren wollen, nun bereits auf dessen Unterbauch lag. Nur wenige Zentimeter von einem Körperteil, das er zwischen einer Masse blonder Haare versteckt geglaubt hatte. Elben und Menschen schienen doch ein paar mehr Unterschiede zu haben als gedacht. Thranduils Haut war bis auf das Haar auf seinem Kopf vollkommen haarfrei. Der Anblick war verstörender als Bard vorher geglaubt hätte.

Er konnte sich gut an das Gefühl erinnern, wenn er und seine Frau Beischlaf hielten. Die Wärme, die zwischen ihren Beinen ausstrahlte. Das Kitzeln ihrer Haare, bevor er in sie eindrang. Die feuchte Hitze, die ihn dort empfing. Er hatte bis zu diesem Punkt nicht einen einzigen Gedanken darauf verwendet, was er eigentlich tun sollte. Natürlich konnte er in Thranduil nicht eindringen, er war ein Mann. Also was bitte sollte er tun? Da waren auch keine Haare und wärmer als Thranduils restlicher Körper schien das Areal auch nicht. Er war nicht einmal erregt. Obwohl Bard an diesem Punkt nicht sicher war, ob Erregung bei Elben genau so funktionierte wie bei Menschen.

In seinem Hinterkopf stieg eine Erinnerung auf, was Matrjona, eine alte Witwe getan hatte. Sie war zu alt gewesen als dass sie das Eindringen noch mochte, aber sie hatte etwas anderes getan. Etwas, was er für Thranduil auch tun könnte. Er wusste nicht, was daran Spaß machen sollte, aber Matrjona hatte es wohl gemocht. Und er erinnerte sich bestens, wie sehr er selbst es gemocht hatte.

Er ließ seine Hände zu Thranduils Hüften fahren und öffnete so die Robe weiter, die noch immer über Thranduils Schulter lag. Ein Muskelstrang zog die Seite von Thranduils Bein hinab, ein anderer zum Hintern. Dazwischen war ein kleiner Spalt, eine Linie, die Bard nachfuhr, bis seine Hände mehr auf den Oberschenkeln als auf der Hüfte lagen.

Es war nicht schwer, vor Thranduil auf die Knie zu sinken. Es war mehr ein natürlicher Impuls, dessen Ausführung sich richtig anfühlte. Bei jedem anderen hätte es an seinem Stolz gekratzt, aber nicht bei ihm. Bard könnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber die Situation war bereits surreal genug. Er hatte sich hierauf eingelassen, er würde es auch durchziehen.

Er setzte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf Thranduils Haut, wo Bauch und Bein in ein eigentlich verbotenes Gebiet übergingen. Ihm wurde geantwortet mit einem kurzen Luftausstoß, einem tiefen Einatmen, einem Zusammenziehen der Bauchmuskulatur. Bard warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach oben. Thranduil hatte die Lider geschlossen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gewandt. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit tiefen Atemzügen, die kein Geräusch erzeugten.

Er setzte einen weiteren Kuss näher an das Objekt seiner Begierde. Thranduils Hand fuhr in sein Haar und steuerte ihn mit sanften Druck weiter hinab. Der Elb war weder hart noch färbte sich sein Gemächt dunkler, doch Bard konnte das hämmernde Blut unter seinen Lippen spüren. Wie auch immer Elben funktionierten, er musste keine Angst haben, dass er diesen kalt ließ. Wenn schon nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, so zumindest in der Übertragung.

Matrjona hatte ihn direkt in den Mund genommen. Er war zusammen gezuckt, hatte Panik bekommen, bevor das Gefühl von Glückseligkeit ihn überrollt hatte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es besser war, diese Sache langsam anzugehen. So blieb er bei Küssen. Küsste sich hinab und hinauf, zog mit der Zunge dünne Schlieren über die Haut, die sich darunter spannte und ihm entgegen drückte. Elben funktionierten prinzipiell also doch wie Menschen. Sie brauchten nur ein gutes Stück mehr … Zuwendung.

Er wandte den Blick erneut nach oben, da ihn doch etwas Unsicherheit erfasste. Thranduil hatte seine eisblauen Augen wieder auf ihn gerichtet und beobachtete ihn nur. In seinem Gesicht stand nichts außer einem Hauch von Kuriosität. Doch bevor Bard seinen Blick wieder senken konnte, zuckte die Spitze einer pinken Zunge hervor und leckte eine über die linke Seite von Thranduils Oberlippe.

Bard musste schluckte. Mit einem Herzschlag, der in seinen Ohren widerhallte, spürte er ein Brennen zwischen seinen Beinen und eine Enge, die er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr so wahrgenommen hatte. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken griff er Thranduils Gemächt mit einer Hand und umschloss dessen Spitze mit seinen Lippen.

Dieser atmete scharf aus und fast im selben Moment wieder ein. Seine Fingerspitzen drückten in Bards Kopfhaut, zogen ihn näher heran. Er nutzte seine Zunge als Leitschiene und drückte den Rücken durch, um den anderen tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.

Sein Rachen hinderte ihn daran. Er zog sich ein Stück zurück, um den Hustenreiz unter Kontrolle zu halten. Bei Matrjona hatte das sehr viel einfacher ausgesehen. Er atmete tief durch, hielt die Luft an und wagte sich wieder vor. Da er wusste, was kommen würde, schaffte er die Hürde seines Rachens und drückte sich vor, bis seine Nasenspitze Thranduils Bauchhaut berührte. Mittlerweile war diese etwas wärmer als der Rest von dessen Körper geworden.

Thranduil bewegte sich von selbst in seinem Mund und Rachen. Minimale Bewegungen, kaum sichtbar von außen, nur spürbar. Ein fast unbewusstes Zusammenziehen und Entspannen der Bauch- und Hüftmuskulatur. Die eine Hand an seinem Kopf übte sanften Druck aus, sich diesem Rhythmus anzupassen. Aber es war mehr eine Bitte als eine Aufforderung, so sanft war es.

Bard versuchte vorsichtig aus und ein zu atmen und merkte, dass er trotz des großen Hindernisses noch vorsichtig Luft holen konnte. Es wurde quittiert mit einem scharfen Ein- und Ausatmens seitens Thranduil. Das schien dieser nicht erwartet zu haben. Wahrscheinlich spürte er die kalte Luft, die nun um ihn zirkulierte, obwohl er in Bards Kehle lag.

Bard zog sich zurück, atmete tief ein, drückte sich vorsichtig vor und atmete aus, sobald Thranduil tiefer in seinen Hals sank. Er wiederholte die Bewegung, bis er sicher war, dass sich sein Arbeitsgedächtnis daran gewöhnt hatte. Mit einer gewissen Selbstzufriedenheit hörte er Thranduils durchgehend schweren Atem. Er beschleunigte die Bewegungen, bis er nur noch jedes zweite mal atmete, schließlich jedes dritte. Würde er das hier öfter machen, würde er sich wahrscheinlich an den Takt gewöhnen, doch dieses erste mal forderte es eine erstaunliche Konzentration.

Auch Thranduils zweite Hand fuhr in sein Haar. Mittlerweile konnte Bard jedes mal, wenn er sich zurück zog, stetig dunkler werdende Haut sehen. Das Glied erhärtete, sodass es zuerst schwerer wurde aber im Endeffekt leichter war, sobald er den richtigen Winkel gefunden hatte. Dafür setzte sich sich etwas vor und schob beide Knie zwischen Thranduils Beinen her.

„Bard", flüsterte dieser zwischen zwei Atemzügen, bevor er sich selbst mit einem scharfen Ausatmen, das schon fast ein Stöhnen hätte sein können, unterbrach, „Bard, ich ..."

Komme? Bard atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft an und lehnte sich vor, bis sein Nasenrücken in Thranduils Haut drückte. Er suchte in seinem Gehirn die Funktion des Schluckens und nutzte diese, nachdem er von einem kurzen Hustenreiz überfallen wurde.

Er wusste nicht, ob es Husten oder Schlucken war, aber Thranduil beugte sich über Bards Kopf im Oberkörper nach vorn und zog das einzige mal seit Beginn der Ministrationen an Bards Kopf, um so tief wie möglich in ihn zu stoßen. Mit einem Geräusch zwischen Seufzen und Stöhnen pulsierte das Glied in Bards Rachen und eine warme Flüssigkeit schoss in sein Inneres.

Dieser setzte die Schluckbewegungen fort. Seine Luft reichte noch, um das hier noch einige Momente durchzuhalten. Ein Glück, dass Thranduil ihn gewarnt hatte. Als der Griff sich nach weiteren zwei oder drei Pulsstößen langsam löste, zog er sich vorsichtig zurück und atmete tief ein und aus. Er legte eine Hand auf Thranduils feuchtes Glied, damit dieses nicht zu sehr kühlte und schluckte, um klebrige Masse in seinen Magen zu bekommen.

Interessant. Er war nicht einmal berührt worden, aber er wusste, ein einziges Fingerschnippen würde reichen, um ihn kommen zu lassen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er erhob sich, was Thranduil, der sich vorher mit einer Hand an Bards Schulter festgehalten hatte, gegen den nun Stehenden sinken ließ. Er zog die Hand von dessen Gemächt, um den Elben in die Arme zu schließen. Einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wie er es verdient hatte, dass der König ihn als Stütze nutzte, doch er verbannte den Gedanken. Er war unwichtig nach dem, was sie gerade getan hatten.

Wichtiger war der Oberschenkel, der durch das Vorlehnen gegen Bards Unterleib drückte. Er war nicht mehr so jung, dass es ansprechend klang, sich an einem Oberschenkel zum Orgasmus zu reiben – aber in diesem Moment würde er einiges an Unannehmlichkeiten akzeptieren, um kommen zu dürfen.

Thranduil schien sich dessen nicht ganz bewusst. Er legte die Arme über Bards Schultern und küsste ihn mit einer Ruhe und Entspannung, die man nur nach wirklich gutem Sex erlangte. Bard schloss dabei die Lider und dachte an Fischkutter. Fischeingeweide. Das eiskalte Wasser des Sees. Doch als er die Lider öffnete, sah er direkt in Thranduils eisblaue Augen. Die Pupillen waren mittelgroß, doch im Moment, wo sich ihre Augen trafen, weiteten sie sich mit einem mal.

Ohne viel Verzögerung strichen Thranduils Hände über seine Oberarme zu seiner Brust hinab über seinen Bauch. Bards Gürtel war schneller geöffnet als dieser auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte und das Oberhemd verschluckte, was auch immer er gesagt hätte. Auf das Oberhemd folgte in selber Geschwindigkeit das Unterhemd, sodass er zumindest halbnackt vor dem Elbenkönig in einer offenen Robe stand. Der Gürtel seiner Hose öffnete Bard selbst und streifte beide Stücke zusammen ab, während Thranduil von ihm wegtrat. Dieser ließ die Robe von seinen Schultern gleiten und legte sie irgendwo zur Seite – Bard bekam es nicht vollkommen mit, da seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem angezogen wurde.

Thranduil hatte sich umgewandt. Unter den straffen Muskeln des Rückens, die in aller Ehrlichkeit beeindruckend anzusehen waren, spannte die Haut über eine Muskelpartie, die Bards Blick fesselte. Als der König sich vorbeugte, spalteten sich die zwei Backen ein wenig und ein Stück roter Haut blitzte hervor. Es verschwand wieder, da der Elb sich aufrichtete.

Vollkommen unbewusst leckte Bard über seine Lippen und streckte eine Hand aus, um damit über Thranduils Hinterteil zu streichen. Der König wandte einen überraschten Blick über die Schulter, bevor sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Er wandte sich wieder zu Bard, legte die Arme um ihn und flüsterte: „Ist das dein Wunsch?"

„Wenn ich … d- dürfte", stotterte dieser hervor. Er wollte in ein- und demselben Moment Thranduil küssen, wegrennen und im Boden versinken. Mit einem Mann sexuelle Handlungen zu vollziehen war prinzipiell verboten. Mit einem Mann das zu tun, was er eben angedeutet hatte, hatte auch schon dazu geführt, dass zwei junge Männer aus der Stadt gejagt worden waren als man sie erwischt hatte.

Thranduil nickte in Richtung des Bettes und sagte: „Leg dich hin."

Bards Atem vertiefte sich noch ein Stück und er hätte wetten können, dass sich sein Puls bei diesen Worten verdoppelte. Er machte einen Schritt Richtung Bett, doch stürzte fast, da seine Hose noch immer an seinen Beinen hing. Er machte zwei Hüpfer nach vorne, fiel mit einer Halbdrehung in eine sitzende Position und kaum eine Sekunde später waren beide Stiefel und seine Hose in irgendeine Ecke des Raumes verschwunden.

Thranduil hob eine Hand vor seine Lippen – wahrscheinlich, um sein Lachen zu verbergen – und wandte sich ab für irgendetwas. Bard achtete nicht genau darauf, was geschah, dafür hatte er aktuell zu wenig Blut im Gehirn. Als Thranduil zu ihm trat, hatte er ein Döschen in der Hand und drückte Zeige- und Mittelfinger hinein. Bard legte sich einfach wie geheißen hin und wartete auf das, was kommen würde. Was kam, ließ seinen Unterkiefer ein gutes Stück herab sacken.

Thranduil zog die Finger aus dem Döschen, griff hinter sich und sank mit beiden Fingern ohne jegliches Zögern zwischen seine Beine. Bard schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick von diesen Fingern abzuwenden, die zwischen den leicht gespreizten Beinen im Körper des Elben verschwanden. Er wollte den Blick zu Thranduils Gesicht wenden und konnte es dennoch nicht. Die Finger stießen hinein und hinaus, drückten auseinander und drehten sich, so weit die Hand es zuließ.

Bard spürte längst kein Pochen mehr zwischen seinen Beinen. Eher war es ein Schmerz, dumpf und durchgehend, der sein Glied in Richtung Nasenspitze, leicht nach links gebogen erhärtete. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in seiner gesamten Ehe nicht ein einziges mal zu erregt gewesen war. Sein Blick folgte Thranduils Fingern, wie sie sich wieder in jenes Döschen senkten, bevor dieser damit über eben jene genannte Erektion strich.

Bard versuchte nicht einmal, das Stöhnen in sich zu halten. Hätte er nicht mit eisernen Willen daran festgehalten, dass er fühlen wollte, was noch kommen würde, wäre er auf der Stelle gekommen. Dass Thranduils Hand sein Glied auf und ab strich, um darauf Fett zu verteilen, machte es nicht besser. Er seufzte in Erleichterung als diese Ministrationen endeten. Nur um einen Moment später scharf einzuatmen, als sein Glied ergriffen wurde und die Spitze in eine heiße Enge eindrang.

Betonung nicht nur auf heiß sondern vor allem auf Enge.

Er riss eine Hand hoch und biss darauf, um nicht das komplette Haus zu wecken mit den Geräuschen, die sich aus ihm drücken wollten. Das hier war besser als jede lüsterne Magd, jede sexuell frustrierte Witwe, die ihm je untergekommen war. Es war besser als absolut alles, was er bis zum heutigen Tage gefühlt hatte.

Als Thranduil komplett auf ihn gesunken war, schnellte er hoch und zog diesen in einen Kuss, der nicht ansatzweise ausdrücken konnte, was er empfand. Er richtete sich so weit auf, dass er Thranduil gänzlich an sich ziehen konnte, Mund an Mund, Oberkörper an Oberkörper, Glied an … Bauch. Er legte einen Arm um dessen Taille, zog ihn fest an sich und drehte sie beide um, um Thranduil auf das Bett zu legen.

Ihm blickten eisblaue Augen entgegen, die Pupillen so weit, dass man von dem Blau kaum etwas sah. Auf Thranduils Lippen spielte ein leichtes Lächeln. Er hob seine Arme zu Bards Schultern, drückte die Fingerspitzen hinter dessen Schulterblätter. Mit einem Ausatmen entspannte sich sein Rücken, sodass seine Hüfte abknickte und sich dem anderen entgegen streckte.

Bard brauchte nicht mehr Aufforderung als das.


End file.
